1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, N-type or P-type dopant has been implanted into the interior of a semiconductor substrate using a metal mask as a shielding mask. Also, a photoresist has been provided as a shielding mask on a front surface or a rear surface of a semiconductor substrate, and N-type or P-type dopants has been implanted into the interior of the semiconductor substrate (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2). In addition, it has been known that ions are implanted via an organic film for channeling prevention (for example, refer to Patent Document 3), and t a protective film is provided, that protects a front surface when a rear surface of a semiconductor substrate is polished (for example, refer to Patent Document 4).